The Far Away War
by Pen Name 555
Summary: The Galactic Empire and Imperium of Mankind, separated by unimaginable distances, both manage to discover and begin to research celestial anomalies at the same time. Things quickly become complicated when a Star Destroyer becomes cut off from its support ships and the Imperium battles itself for control of its own anomaly.


**Skip to the next set of bold letters if you would like to get on with reading!**

* * *

_ This story came into being as a result of my disappointment in the quality of the Star Wars/40k works I usually come across on this website. I do not consider myself a good writer by any stretch of the imagination, nor do I consider my knowledge in the Warhammer or Star Wars lore to be perfect. It is simply my desire to demonstrate what I believe should be the quality of a crossover between two equally fantastic universes. I hope that anyone can enjoy this work no matter which Emperor you will fight for. This story is just one chapter of a few I hope to write of this tale.  
_

_ I do not write this work for profit._

_ Star Wars is owned by the Walt Disney Company, as are any settings, characters, plots, etc. associated with Star Wars._

_ Warhammer and Warhammer 40k is owned by Games Workshop, as are any settings, characters, plots, etc. associated with Warhammer or Warhammer 40k._

* * *

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away …**

**There Is Only War**

**The Galactic Civil War rages on across thousands of worlds. With the destruction of the Death Star, the Galactic Empire struggles to maintain its shackles on most of the Galaxy. Many individuals from all walks of life now seek to support the fledgling Rebel Alliance, which seeks to undermine the Empire, restore the Galactic Republic, and free the Galaxy from tyranny once and for all. As the Empire now scrambles to once again find the elusive rebels, a small fleet has detected an anomaly on the very fringes of the Galaxy. Far from home, Imperial Captain Reil Zimmers must make a difficult decision …**

* * *

"Aye sir, ship is just about to leave hyperspace. Ready to initiate contact with _Subtle Shot_ … _now_."

Just as the officer had finished his sentence, the entire massive, gray bridge of Captain Zimmers's impressive machine of Imperial might shuddered. In the forward viewport, stars stretched to impossible lengths before quickly shooting into focus and revealing the beautiful yet boring vastness of space. He stood above a sea of gray and black uniforms on a raised platform that offered little protection from the jolt of entering or exiting the faster than light dimension that was hyperspace. However, Zimmers was a strong man, a veteran of ten years. He stood ramrod straight and did not falter as lesser men would if they were, quite literally, in his position right now. The junior officers couldn't help but express their surprise to their peers, but the more experienced officers were used to this display by now. _In fact,_ thought Zimmers, _most of them could probably do it. It isn't that difficult- just something to get used to, really._

"Proceed with communications, Ensign." said Zimmers, looking to the officer who was manning the communications terminal.

"Aye sir." The more junior officer tapped on his console's keypad below the Captain with practiced precision. "_Subtle Shot_, this is flagship _Fearless Persecution_. We have arrived approximately fifty thousand kilometers from your coordinates. Report your findings."

The reply could only be heard by Captain Zimmers and the ensign on the comms station. The communication systems crackled; Zimmers could swear he heard an awful voice just before the _Subtle Shot_ responded.

"_Fearless_, this is _Subtle_. The status of the anomaly has not changed, though now that we've moved in closer we can get more accurate readings. First off, this is _not _a rogue black hole playing hell with our sensors, nor is it a rebel picket. This is … well, _Fearless_, do _not,_ I repeat, _do not, _attempt to directly look at this thing. Manually change to maximal tint on all displays and add viewing filter five. Then, orient your ship forty degrees on your Y, fifteen on your Z. You should see it after doing that. Now then, from what we can read, it's broadcasting a short-range transmission. If we get closer, and we really do not want to get closer, short-range comms should pick it up. The reason we do not want to get closer is that things got a little … well, funny on the ship. Our sensors appear to display all the wrong information, enemy contacts suddenly appear all around us on visuals, and the crew becomes very … uncomfortable. The men complain of hearing whispers in their ear and many of them seem to become suddenly revolted and ..."

Captain Zimmers rubs a hand on his aged, fair-skinned face. "Excuses. Ensign, ask him to continue."

_ "Subtle S-_"

"We had to restrain Captain Varls. He … he started trying to claw his eyes out and- and the awful gibbering." The officer on the other side began to sob. "And guess what? I'm … I'm dead too."

The communicators on both officers' ears screeched with feedback. Zimmers removed his earpiece and threw it to the floor; the ensign took off his small headset and was damp with sweat. "Sensors, navigation!" began Zimmers after regaining his composure and quickly assessing the bridge, "Perform a scan for _Subtle Shot_ and do not orient towards the anomaly."

"Aye sir!" came two shouts that were almost in unison. After but a moment, one voice reported back, "Sir, _Subtle Shot_ is on scans. It appears to be at the epicenter of the anomaly. From what I can tell, her shields are deactivated, her hull is breached, and she is venting atmosphere. Advise we scan for escape pods, sir."

Zimmers rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We will not scan for escape pods." he declared as he began to walk above his officers as calmly as he could. Everyone on the bridge was shaken, though none moreso than the ensign who was handling communications. Zimmers cleared his throat just above his station.

"Ensign Bak, are you fit for duty?"

Bak slowly turned to face his captain. He was smiling brightly. "Sir, if only you were listening to that last transmission in full … it was beautiful." Without warning, the officer suddenly began clawing at the skin on his face with his fingernails._ "_Oooh, it was right! Pain_ is _pleasure! It is liberating! It is-"

Zimmers waited no more. He waved his hand to two figures that had approached behind him. They wore heavy white armor and carried lightweight black carbines with one hand as they quickly jumped down from the platform and attempted to restrain Ensign Bak. He resisted.

"Captain! Oh Captain, you must join me! It is-" An armored trooper used his substantial weight to bring the officer to the floor before he could finish. The Ensign continued to struggle and squealed with what seemed to be glee. "Oh yes! Keep hurting me! I love it. You'll love it too. I know you will … It's only a matter of time now. I know it is. They told me."

Suddenly, one of the officers raised his voice so he could be heard above the crazed Ensign,"Sir! Object on scanners! It's coming out of the anomaly! Bearing 7-2-7, collision course with our stern!"

"Do not orient! _Do not orient towards it!"_

"They told me, Captain. They told me … war. Only war."

Another officer shouted, "Turbolasers charged!"

Zimmers gestured for the armored troopers to take the Ensign away and jumped down to man communications himself. The feedback was luckily gone. "Fleet! This is _Fearless Persecution_, jump- jump- _jump!_"

As the Ensign was pulled away, he screamed for the Captain again, _"There will be no peace amongst the stars! Only an eternity of carnage and slaughter!"_

Captain Zimmers only heard laughter at the comms station. It was mocking him and his efforts to gain control of the situation. He threw the headset down and turned to his weapons officer. "Melt that bastard. Show this _thing_ the might of an Imperial Star Destroyer!"

Ensign Bak screamed his last breath and collapsed between the stormtroopers on the floor as _Fearless Persecution_ locked on to its target. Zimmers turned away from Bak and sighed quite deeply.

"Orient towards the anomaly. Open fire when all turrets are tracking the target."

As the white armored stormtroopers hauled the corpse away, the Star Destroyer began to turn and Zimmers took out a chronometer and counted the seconds.

* * *

_**EX-S ALPHA10 TO MARS: INTERDIMENSIONAL RIFT IDENTIFIED TO NOT LEAD TO WARPSPACE ROGUE TRADER DESIGNATION IES-30668 HAS DISCOVERED ANOMALY ADVISE**_

_**MARS-AP SIGMA9 TO EX-S ALPHA10: DIRECT IES-30668 AWAY FROM ANOMALY WE ARE ENROUTE 3 MONTHS**_

_**EX-S ALPHA10 TO MARS-AP-SIGMA9: IES-30668 HAS DISAPPEARED VIA ANOMALY ADVISE IMMEDIATELY**_

_**MARS-AP SIGMA9 TO EX-S ALPHA10: DESIGNATE TARGET SHOULD IES-30668 RETURN DISABLE SHIP AND RECOVER ALL UNKNOWN TECHNOLOGY REPORT TO TERRA THAT IES-30668 TER[DATA-CORRUPTED]**_

_ -Astropathic Transcript between Mars Exploratory Vessel Alpha 10 and Mars prior to Incident IES-30668-GF6. Seized by order of Inquisitor Krios of the Ordo Xenos._

* * *

Somewhere in the Segmentum Obscurus, Kilia screamed, but no one could hear it ... save one. However, he did nothing to help her. Everyone else went about their tasks or watched her with idle interest and never bothering to ask what kind of hell she was going through. Especially not Tarvus; Tarvus treated her like grox shit. Where the hell di-

Kilia screamed once again, though this time she felt someone else stir and rush to her aid. It was just too late, she felt the raw primordial fabric of the universe fill her mind. Nothing in the Galaxy could help her. Nothing in the Galaxy _would_ help her either.

_It is not of this realm.  
It should not be.  
It is.  
It is time._

Kilia's eyes were glowing and her body was entrapped in violent spasms by the time Inquisitor Krios placed his hand on her shoulder. At that moment, Kilia became aware of the world around her once again. A small caged songbird- which wasn't _really_ a songbird- chirped quietly somewhere in the room. Meanwhile, Enginseer Vir was far off in a corner tending to the small ship's navigation console. His body and the majority of his face was hidden by a massive red cloak; all that he would reveal from it were his arms, feet, his multifaceted green eyes, and his many protruding mechanical tentacles: his mechadendrites.

"Hey, bitch, are you done yet?"

Kilia glanced over to her left. As usual, Tarvus was cleaning his rather bulky, glowing rifle. Despite the intense heat and risk of explosions, Tarvus was probably not going to die this time around due to self inflicted plasma wounds. As far as Kilia was concerned, the world was better off without the grox. Despite that, the muscular soldier was definitely a good shot and bullet sponge. He had annihilated multitudes of aliens, heretics, and other creatures with his combat expertise and many a bolt of energy and solid shot has been deflected by his bulky black and gold armor.

"Tarvus ... she looks awful. You should lay off."

"Shut it, fekkin' scrub."

Looking to her right, Kilia found Slovun taking the opportunity to cower away from Tarvus. While Kilia had her ... gifts, Vir had his tech-priest thing going on, and Tarvus had his bullets, Slovun simply had his glasses, a notepad, and his mind. With his cowardly demeanor, pale skin, and scrawny build, he was easy prey for Tarvus' antics. A part of Kilia rejoiced that Tarvus had found a new victim, even if it was awful to see Slovun suffer.

"Stop wasting time," said a new voice, "Or I will shoot you."

Kilia didn't want to look at Drusian. Drusian never spoke and never moved unless he had to. If he ever told anyone to shut it, it was definitely time to close your mouth. He carried the sniper rifles and did forward recon ... and aside from the black suit, that's all there seemed to be to him.

"Excellent suggestion, Drusian. Now, Kilia, if you're alright I will get back to Captain Icardios."

That was Inquisitor Krios. He ... it hurt to look at. But the Inquisitor, her employer, the savior of her life, was so very kind to her compared to all the others. He deserved an attempt at respect, even if her mind burned to even think of him.

"Y-yes Inquisitor." Responded Kilia.

And she was Kilia. The freak. She had three eyes; everyone could see her two that she used to looked at the mundane, everyday world with. Her third was a hidden prospect. Only that damn chirping bird could see that one.

"Good! I apologize Captain Icardi- oh! It seems he's already left. Oh well. He was cleared to leave anyway. I suppose I shouldn't be too agitated with him, he's just speeding things up. That's always wonderful, I do love a little element of unpredictability in my adventures." Inquisitor Krios then clasped his hands together, "So! Now we have our friendly Rogue Trader missing with some of my assets and I'm left with you bunch. My _favorite_ bunch, by the way. You'll never get a medal for it, but I _swear_ you all get paid more than any of my other acolytes. Anyway, we still have this anomaly to deal with. I'll grab the log of their message to Mars when I can be arsed to do so, what's important now is getting the Mechanicus the hell out of here and getting the Ordo Xenos the hell_ in_ here." Krios silently counted down three heartbeats. "Vir! Knock on their door!"

"As you wish my liege. Jammers are disengaged. Incoming message from _Alpha 10_."

"Wonderful! Patch them through!"

The ship's speaker were suddenly filled with a mechanically synthesized voice. "_Ride Like The Warp_, identify your purpose here."

"_Alpha 10_, I am here representing the interests of the Ordo Xenos and the Emperor's Holy Inquisition. Under the authority of His Inquisition, you will grant me access to all of your data regarding your current assignment and grant me complete jurisdiction of this area." Krios was the definition of calm. Tarvus snorted with quiet laughter.

"_Ride Like The Warp, _we do not recognize your authority."

"Do you recognize the authority of _roks?"_

"Speak sense, Inq-"

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH! Dats da sig'al ya gitz! Fire da roks!**" Yelled a guttural, alien voice. It was as if a beast had suddenly decided it could speak and would try to speak Low Gothic.

Immediately over the vox speaker, many voices joined the war cry. "Waaaagh! Waaagh! Waaaagh!" It was not long before there was distressed calls on the other vox transmitter.

"Void shields cannot be activated Magos! They have been sabotaged!"  
"Magos, decks 34 through 23 must be sealed off!""Boarding torpedoes inbound, Magos!"

After just a few minutes, Krios simply waited for another three heartbeats. "_Alpha 10_, I am here representing the interests of the Ordo Xenos and the Emperor's Holy Inquisition. Under the authority of-"

"Inquisitor, I am transferring all of my data regarding our current assignment and hereby grant you jurisdiction of this area." Came a rushed mechanical voice.

"Wonderful- I had all of that already. Now, on charges of conspiracy to kill an Inquisitor of His Holy Inquisition, I sentence you to death." With that, Krios shut that end of the vox transmission down. "Kaptain Shep'ee'tur, you may plunder the ship. You will leave when all of the humans are dead and all salvage and 'booty' is claimed."

"Yoo'ze alrut humie. We'z freebotaz gots a fight and da loot. I'z do whut ya sez so long az ya werk wit'us agan!"

"Sounds like a good deal, Kaptain. Just don't take too long- it'd be a shame for my colleagues to tell you that you aren't welcome to your well earned plunder." Krios then completely shut the vox systems down.

"Fekkin' xenos, Inquisitor. Why do you work with them?" Tarvus snarled.

"Cheap labor. Also a lot less backstabby than people. It's why you're still around Tarvus- you're a lot like an Ork. Just more of a whiner."


End file.
